Uncalled Destiny Part 3
by l Nek0 l
Summary: Soneyu, Sparta, and Dark as made it to crystlind region. Soneyu spirit has granted her, but now what will they do?


**Chapter16**

** From our last adventure from yesterday, it seemed to only get even worse. Sparta kept scratching his head looking around. I finally realized he has no idea where we are going.**

** ''We're lost!'' I yelled. I rubbed my eyes in frustration.**

** ''We are not lost, we just misplaced ourselves from the path.'' Sparta mummered.**

** "Yes," I growled. "I can see that."**

** "This isn't so bad," He retorted. "It's not like we will not be able to find our way out."**

** "Just please," I murmured. "Get us out of here."He nodded and started to look around. I sighed and pounded my head. Sparta moved passed me to see if there was anything new.**

** ''We've passed this tree a million times.'' I sighed. A noise came from behind us. We spun around to see a little girl being chased by three sins. I raced over and grab the girl and raced passed Sparta. Sparta made me stop and he halted in front of us. The sins stopped and faced him.**

** ''Give us the girl!'' The one in black ordered. He stepped up glaring at Sparta.**

** ''Why should we?'' Sparta growled. He glared back at him.**

** ''None of your business!'' He spat.**

** ''You're not getting her she's '' I was cut off when the girl walked to the sins.**

** ''We are suppose to bring her back to her mother,'' the sin in black and gray explained. "Marta, your mother is worried sick about you! I thought she told you not to go running off."**

** "I'm sowie, Dark." Marta wailed. She went to the others.**

** ''Dang Dark, you always have to explain everything to everyone?'' The sin in black retorted. Dark gave him a glare.**

** ''Yeah, thanks.'' Dark growled. Dark watched them head off then faced Sparta.**

** ''Sorry, he's a real hot head.'' Dark explained.**

** ''It's ok, can you tell us how to get to Legend village?'' I asked. Dark nodded his head side ways looking around.**

** ''Well, there's a lot of twists and turns I hey aren't you Kilk Dawns sister?'' Dark asked looking puzzled.**

** ''Yes why?'' I asked. Dark told me about how far they went. Dark decided to travel along with us, even though Sparta didn't exactly agree.**

** "So, why are we going to Legend village?" Dark asked. So once again I had to explain why and where we are going.**

** "Interesting." Dark nodded.**

** "Just a little bit." I agreed. I noticed Sparta rolling his eyes. **

_**Good lord. He's such a jealous mess.**_** I thought to myself, turning my head away from him. Dark lead us until we came to a stop. There are two paths that split into to different ways.**

** ''Legend village is this way.'' Dark pointed to the east.**

** ''No, it's not, it's that way.'' I pointed to the west.**

** "What makes you the expert?" Dark growled.**

** "What makes you think you know everything?" I retorted. **

** "Maybe because I'm the one doing the leading here!" Dark pointed out.**

** "So what? That doesn't mean we're clueless!" I spat.**_** Okay, now he was really getting on my nerves!**_

** "Keep your jaws piped, because we're going that way!" Dark yelled.**

** "No **_**we're**_** not!" I growled.**

** "Guys." Sparta moaned. I rudely shushed him. Sparta had to listen to us argue for awhile. He watched us go back and forth on each other. Than we suddenly split up and raced our own ways.**

** ''I can't believe they both ditched me!'' Sparta yelled into the heavens.**

**Chapter 17**

** After the news of Raven's death and the news of the tournament being canceled everything seemed to get worse and worse.**

** During their talk, Destroyers invaded their hideout. Stratis and Scourge are fighting against a rager twice their size. Kilk and Dragon are holding off a bunch of them from getting inside the mansion. Heather and Gem are at the front gate holding some off. Cloud is holding off two of them while Ruby was trying heal him. Healway bounded up two Flower who was badly wounded. Leaf tried defend them, while Healway was healing Flower.**

** ''How many more are there? And where did the others go?'' Dragon growled while fighting along side with Kilk.**

** ''They went to town, and they better be back soon, or we all might regret it!'' Kilk answered. He was right though.**

** "No doubt!" Dragon agreed. Frostfall bounded up to the gate with Nail, Trentin, Hazel, Flare, HealBrezze, and Violet. Frostfall let out a battle cry and charged at the Destroyer that had Leaf pinned. She leaped into the air and knocked the Destroyer off Leaf. Leaf jumped back up and stabbed the rager in the neck.**

** "Thanks!" Leaf murmured. Frostfall nodded and took on the next ragers that came their way. Nail and Flare stayed at the front gate defending more from coming in. Hazel raced forward where Cloud is, and poisoned the one that teamed up on him. Cloud dodged the Destroyer's attack and wounded it's neck. Hazel summoned up the white tiger back up.**

** "No bad," Cloud commented. He raced up crushed the rager into the ground. His eyes started to blaze yellow, without him even knowing. Hazel turned around, her eyes widen at the sight of his glowing yellow eyes.**

** "Is that suppose to happen?" Hazel asked. Cloud looked down into the fountains water and noticed the same thing she did.**

** "Uh," Cloud murmured. "Yeah, they intend to do that from time to time." Hazel narrowed her eyes then disappeared into the battle. Healbrezze went to go to assist Healway. Trentin went up, helping Scourge to his feet and fought along side him.**

** "What out!" Scourge warned him. Healbrezze dodged the Destroyer's claws. Heather managed to kill a rager that was trying to knock a hole in the gate.**

** ''Thanks Heather.'' Kilk thanked for helping keeping the Destroyers from doing any more damage to the walls. They bounded up where Scourge was and defeated a large number of ragers.**

** ''We almost got them!''Frostfall said, as she felt relieved. Frostfall spun around to see Violet slammed on the ground. Frostfall gasped. Then she launched herself at the huge rager digging her claws in its neck, killing in within a few seconds. She heard the rest of the ragers retreat through the gate.**

** "Violet?" Frostfall wailed. She tapped on her shoulder, half way scared she might be dead.**

** ''Kilk, Dragon, and Cloud! Follow them and make sure they leave far away from here!'' Stratis ordered. They nodded and followed them. Stratis looked over where Frostfall was standing over Violet.**

** "What happened?" Stratis asked. He noticed Violet was on the ground. Healway and Scourge run over to check on her. Healbrezze raced up beside them. Stratis came behind them, looking straight down at all of them.**

"**Is she ok?" Healbrezze asked.**

**''Is she breathing?'' Healway asked.**

**''Yes, a little bit.'' Scourge answered. ''I think.''**

**Chapter 18**

** After Dark and I fought, we split into to different ways. but they seemed to have forgotten someone.**

_**I can't believe they just left me hanging like that!**_** Sparta thought in his mind heading towards Legend village. When he finally came to the village he spotted me. He rolled his eyes and walked behind me.**

** ''Did you forget someone?'' Sparta asked crossing his arms at her.**

** ''Oh yeah,'' I grinned. Sparta looked around to see if Dark was here.**

** ''Oh yeah, and um..Dark is here, even though he's not here,'' I said trying to confuse him. He shook his head.**

** "So I've noticed," Sparta replied. He looked around at all the stands. "I'm getting tired." I glanced at him.**

** "Me to," I agreed. "But it will be awhile till we need to stop for the night." Sparta nodded his head.**

** "Yeah," He murmured. "I know." I sighed and looked at my feet. "What's wrong?"**

** "Nothing," I mumbled. "I guess, I just want to go home."**

** "Yeah," Sparta responded. "So do I. That's why we need to hurry up and get to Crystalind Region."**

** "No questions asked," I agreed.**

** ''I don't know about you, but I'm hungry.'' He interrupted my thoughts heading towards a restraint. I slowly followed him. When we were seated, Dark showed up.**

** ''Where have you been?'' I asked. I looked over his shoulder and noticed someone I've never seen before.**

** ''Yeah, this is an old friend of mine, Major.'' Dark introduced. I nodded and Sparta just stared. Dark and Major took a seat beside us. We talked about our pasts, and how we used to do stupid stuff when we were younger.**

** ''Yeah, Major and me use to get in trouble constantly.'' Dark said grinning. I laughed and looked at Sparta. Who had seemed not to take any part of this conversation.**

** ''My dad would always get on to me, and every time he did I would always go down to a river or lake and just lay there forever.'' Dark went on.**

** ''Yeah so would I.'' Major agreed.**

** ''Eh, I would go anywhere that was peaceful, and beautiful. Back when I used to live here I would go to crystalind pond and stare at the water all day.'' I put in, taking a drink. **_**Wow, that sounded really lame.**_

** ''Cool.'' Major added. "I would have probably done the same, if there was a lake anywhere from where I was."**

** "And how old are you again?" Sparta asked.**

** "Sixteen, why?" Major asked staring at him. "How old are you?"**

** "Seventeen." Sparta retorted taking a drink.**

"**Wow, I'm eighteen, y'all make me feel old." Dark said scratching his chin. He glanced over at me.**

** "Sadly," I growled. "Youngest in the family, but I'll soon be fourteen."**

** "Ok." Major said grinning.**

** "Hah, youngest, that really sucks!" Dark said laughing.**

** "You have no idea." I mummered. After a while they had to continue on the Crystalind Region.**

** ''It was awesome seeing you Major but we have to keep moving.'' Dark said saying our good byes. We went on leaving Major behind. We left the village without a single glance back. Slowly heading into the forest to find the bridge. We made it, we where little ways from the bridge, but a herd of Bandits got in the way.**

**Chapter 19**

** Mean while, back at the guild, everyone managed to pull themselves together and drive the ragers out of the hideout. Unfortunately, they had to make allies of one of our rival guild **_**''Ocean Speakers''**_**. Stratis wasn't happy at all, but he knew what was right for us. The guild Ocean Speakers couldn't drive out the ragers so they had to move in with our guild.**

** ''I'm sorry if we are causing you any trouble; we will never forget what you are doing for us.'' Shadow thanked.**

** "It's ok, we would have probably been run out sooner or later to without the extra help." Stratis said softly. Dragon had extra help guarding and repairing the gate from their guild. Gem seemed to have made new friends, that are close to her age. Everything seemed to be going fine. Except, Violet of course.**

** ''Has Violet awakened yet?'' Hazel asked Healway. Healway shook her head no.**

** ''Kurusto, can you hand me some healing water?'' Healway asked.**

** ''Sure.'' Kurusto handed her some healing water. **

** "Any progress?" Healbrezze asked as he came into the room. **

** "Not yet." Healway sighed. Kilk kept close watch at the new coming guild, in case they tried something. Nail and Ruby went out to get more ores for the gate. **

** "Careful, you're not repairing a wall." Dragon said to Ace.**

** "My bad." He murmured. All day everyone worked and got along famously. **

** That night Frostfall, Leaf, Saka, and Leer stayed on guard duty till dawn.**

** ''Do you think Soneyu and Sparta will come back?'' Leaf asked Leer.**

** ''I don't know, I knew Soneyu but not all that good, but I know Sparta like the back of my hand, and he will come back.'' Leer ensured. "I bet if they did run off together. He wouldn't let her out of his sight."**

** "What makes you say that?" Leaf asked staring at him.**

** "He has always been like that. Really weird." Leer ensured **

** "At least She's in good hands." Leaf said feeling relieved. **

** "Most defiantly. So don't sweat," Leer said grinning. They are at the front gate, while Saka and FrostFall are at the back.**

** ''Have you ever, like done something totally insane before?'' Saka asked.**

** "Yes, Shocking the crape out of Dragon, and charged into battle against five ragers.'' Frostfall answered proudly. Saka laughed.**

** "That's cool, I wouldn't have ever done something that crazy." Saka said while grinning.**

** "Not many people would." Frostfall sighed. She rested her gaze on the stars up in the sky. "Never see stars like that anymore."**

** "No, sure don't," Saka agreed.**

** "I wonder what will happen if we don't act soon." Frostfall mummered. Saka glanced at her.**

** "There's no telling," Saka replied. Suddenly they heard shrieks of alarm from Leaf and Leer.**

** ''Everyone wake up, ragers are invading!'' Leaf repeated over and over. Frostfall rushed up to the front gate with Saka right behind her.**

** "They found us again?" Frostfall gasped.**

** "Apparently." Saka sighed. Everyone started to get up out of the mansion and defend themselves. Frostfall saw Scourge stand in front out the mansion. Trentin raced passed Frostfall. Nail rushed out of the mansion with Dragon right behind him. Kilk shot up next. **

** "Make sure they don't get into the mansion!" Stratis ordered. **

** "Try not to let them knock anymore holes in the walls either!" Shadow added. The ragers broke down the gate and invaded. Saka raced up beside Shadow, pulling out her bow and arrows. Leaf jumped in front of Scourge, stabbing a rager in the jaws. Frostfall bounded up in front of Stratis, biting deep down into another rager's neck. Dragon jumped into the fountain, aiming a FireArrow through the rager's neck that's attacking Saka.**

** "Watch it!" Saka snapped. "You almost hit me!" Dragon lowered his aim and shrugged his shoulders.**

** "My bad!" He called. Kilk raced up and stabbed his sword through two rager stomachs. Cloud jumped up in the gate, ready to launch himself at a rager. He suddenly, realized he was high enough to see blazing yellow eyes staring at him, over across the boarder. He ignored them and launched down, clawing a wound on another rager's neck. One snuck up behind him and stabbed him in the back. Dragon aimed his arrow at it, and struck right through it's neck. **

** "Thanks!" Cloud called. Dragon nodded his head and aimed else where.**

** "No problem!" Dragon replied. **_**The just kept on going for the next few minutes, till ever last rager was finally dead. **_

**Chapter 20**

** Sparta, Dark, and I had to lay low for awhile. Only until the bandits started to herd away. Night began to fall and the bridge we had to cross was only a few paces away.**

** ''I don't believe their gonna leave.'' Sparta whispered.**

** ''I don't either.'' I added. Dark looked over his shoulder then back at the bandits.**

** ''Yeah, their not gonna leave; we'll have to sneak past them somehow.'' Dark informed. I looked around to see if there was anyway to pass them. It was just wide open land, no trees or bushes they could hide behind up ahead. Dark slightly stood up and headed next to the river.**

** ''Maybe if we stay close to the river and keep walking forward kinda slow they won't spot us.'' Dark suggested.**

** ''That's stupid. Of course they will see us!'' I whispered.**

** ''They aren't the most intelligent demons you know, besides got any better ideas?'' Dark snapped. I shook my head and stayed behind Sparta. We kept our pace slow and heads down. One of the bandits let out a terrifying roar.**

** ''Yeah, nice one!" Sparta whispered.**

** ''Spotted." I gulped then launched myself towards a bandit twice my size. Sparta followed behind me fighting his way through the bandits. Dark jumped forward knocking a bandit to its back. More and more bandits followed from the forest. Suddenly, a few heartbeats after we have killed every bandit, ragers gathered around us.**

** ''This can't be good.'' Dark remarked. Suddenly, we made way for someone to slowly walk up to us. For a few heartbeats I couldn't make out who it was but then it came perfectly clear.**

** ''Well, Soneyu, I wasn't expecting to see you here.'' Dawntay said grinning.**

** "Sure you weren't." I retorted.**

** "Fine. I will make you a deal. Join me and help me rule these lands forever. Or against me and you all die." Dawntay offered. I looked back at Dark and Sparta. For a moments it was complete silence.**

** "No." I mummered. "You had your chance." Dawntay nodded. Anger filled his eyes.**

** ''I hope you know what you're doing.'' Dawntay warned. ''Kill them.'' Dawntay ordered, taking a few paces back than disappeared. All the ragers came after us full speed. Sparta took a pace back where Dark was then braced himself. Sparta fought back to back with Dark, I rushed up on the bridge and tried to attack and knock them into the rivers rushing waters. Suddenly, we all heard a rushing water sound. My eyes widen. A huge tidal wave formed up ahead and headed straight for me! The rest of the remaining ragers fled off. The wave swiped over me. The water took me over, forcing me into the river. Kicking and trying to break free, I saw someone reach in after me. When it passed I had disappeared. Sparta and Dark's eyes widen in horror. Sparta panicked and started to run to were I had vanished.**

** ''Soneyu!'' Sparta called over and over again running down the river. Dark searched around the bridge. But so far their seems to be no luck. Sparta and Dark met on the other side of the bridge.**

** ''Any luck?'' Sparta asked.**

** ''No.'' Dark answered feeling down. Sparta huffed and looked down the other side of the bridge. All day they looked for me but sadly no luck. Night came and they had to stop and make camp.**

** ''Where do you think she is?'' Dark asked looking down at the ground.**

** ''I don't know.'' Sparta said mindlessly. Then they both fell into a deep sleep.**

** A few hours later, Sparta woke up to a child's laugher. He jumped and spun around to see a little girl running deep into the forest.**

** ''Wait!'' Sparta called casing after her. "Hold on please!"**

** ''Whoa?'' Dark said jumping to his feet and running after Sparta. Sparta kept running after her. Mean while, a fog seemed to have risen out of no where. The little girl disappeared right when she came to a gate. Sparta halted and looked around. Dark finally caught up to him.**

** ''A graveyard?'' Sparta whispered squeezing through the broken bares. Dark walked in after him.**

** ''I don't believe it, this is the graveyard of destiny!'' Dark mummered in excitement. Sparta turned around and faced him.**

** ''Why do they call it that?'' Sparta asked, turning back around. "I'm guessing there is a reason right?"**

** ''Right. This isn't any ordinary graveyard, this one tells when someone is about to die within a month, and says exactly how much time they have left.'' Dark informed.**

** "So, mainly tells their life span?" Sparta asked.**

** "Yes," Dark replied. Dark noticed Sparta froze looking at a grave. Dark walked beside him to take a closer look. His eyes suddenly widen. **_**Soneyu's alive! But we only have one week till she's good as dead! **_**Dark wailed in his mind.**

**Chapter21**

** After their invasion, it really weakened everyone in both guilds. The monks and healers are still running out of potions and herbs. Everyone is doing their best to try to recover themselves and the hideout. Luckily they managed to keep all the ragers out of the mansion.**

** ''Shadow, I don't know how much longer we can keep this up.'' Scourge informed with a sad look on his face.**

** ''I know, but what other choice do we have?'' Shadow retorted looking at the sky. Stratis nodded his head in agreement. They had no where to go. Ragers are everywhere. It was impossible to leave without someone dying or being left behind.**

** ''Maybe we should get the other guilds here to, so we can all team up and drive these things out once and for all.'' Saka suggested.**

** ''Oh, yeah, and let everyone know where our hideout is.'' Kilk growled, glaring at her. Saka rolled her eyes.**

** ''At lest she's trying.'' Stratis put in. Saka grinned at Kilk**

** "Thank you." Saka whispered..**

** ''It's not going to be before too long till we get invaded again, and no one is in the condition to fight.'' Scourge reminded them. Kilk looked over to where Dragon was ordering everyone what to do. Than he turned his gaze back on the conversation.**

** ''I'm just saying, we need to come up with something soon.'' Saka remarked.**

** ''We know.'' Shadow added.**

** "But we need to stay focused." Kilk remarked.**

** "Yes. But there's so much going on here. How can we get ourselves through all this?" Shadow put in.**

** "We've made it this far." Stratis pointed out.**

** "Barley." Saka reminded him.**

** "We can't keep this up forever thought." Kilk added.**

** "We may not. But so far what other choice do we have?" Stratis asked.**

** "I don't know." Shadow admitted.**

** "Yeah. That's what I thought." Strait remarked. **

** Night fell and Kilk was up for guard duty this time. Dragon volunteered to guard the front gate with him, just like they use to. They talked all night. But even Dragon admitted he was losing fate. Even he didn't know of anything they can or could ever do in this situation.**

** "This is getting way out of our reach," Dragon sighed. "You know, I bet we'll have to leave and find a new home else where." Kilk glanced over at him.**

** "You've lost your mind," Kilk laughed. "I think we're giving up to easily." Dragon narrowed his eyes at him. Kilk stared over at the boarder, wondering what else is out there no one has yet to see. "I've always wondered what's over there." Dragon followed his gaze over the boarder.**

** "Don't know, don't care," Dragon growled. "You've heard all those rumors about the other side. Why else would a guardian need to stand guard over there every night?" Kilk shrugged his shoulders.**

** "Have you ever felt like you're being watched?" Kilk asked. Dragon stroked his chin, taking notice of the odd question.**

** "All the time," Dragon answered. "Why, do you?" Kilk yawned and scratched his head.**

** "Yeah," Kilk replied. "But I meant by something over there, not here. Like there are other sorts of life forms?" Dragon let out a laugh of amusement.**

** "What? Like aliens?" Dragon grinned. Kilk tilted his head at him, letting him know he's not impressed.**

** "No," Kilk rolled his eyes. "I don't even know what I'm talking about anymore." Suddenly, he noticed something staring right at him. Two pairs of glowing yellow eyes. "What's that?" Dragon stood straight, looking across the boarder.**

** "What?" Dragon asked. "I don't see anything." Kilk realized they disappeared.**

** "Eh," Kilk murmured. "Never mind, it's gone.." Dragon glanced at him.**

** "Are you ok?" Dragon flinched his head back. Kilk laughed and leaned against the gate wall.**

** "Yeah," Kilk answered. "I think those ragers are just getting to my head is all."**

** Dawn came and everyone was wide awake. Mostly because they wanted to be ready just in case of another ambush. Kilk was still at the front gate. He was still thinking about what they could or should do.**

_**Come on. Think! Some way we can pull through this! I have to be able to come up with something!**_** Kilk thought.**

** "Don't think so hard," Cloud teased. "You might hurt yourself." Kilk spun around to see Cloud smirking.**

** "Yes, yes," Kilk retorted. "Because you know everything about thinking to hard, eh?"**

** "As a matter of fact," Cloud grinned. "I do." They both turned around to see Ruby racing out of the mansion.**

** ''Stratis!'' Ruby called, coming out of the mansion.**

** ''What is it?'' Stratis asked, looking uneasy.**

** "Ruby?" Scourge mummered.**

** "Violet!" Ruby cried. "She's dead!"**

** "What!" Stratis said, his eyes widening. **

** "Oh no!" Kilk gasped. **_**This can't be happening! Not now!**_

**Chapter22**

** After Dark and Sparta briefly found out that I was alive, and didn't have much time left. They decided to split up and meet at legend village if they found me. Dark claimed he knew where I was going to be. But Sparta didn't pay him any mind.**

** Dark went thought legend village. As he raced along the woods he noticed a strange fog coming along. He kept going on; that seemed to be for ever. It was as if the fog is like running around him, trying to get him confused. But after awhile, luckily, the fog lifted. He noticed small crystals on the ground. **

** He saw a cave, apparently he had to enter. It opened out to a land full crystals and sparkling waters. He looked around the pound but nothing. He turned around and saw a fountain. Over there was someone sitting at the foot of it. Dark raced forward. He then realized it was me! I was tied up. And tap around my mouth. When he approached me, I said something he couldn't understand. He pulled the tape off my mouth.**

** ''Ouch! Stop it's a trap!'' I wailed. Suddenly, the sky turned back. And the ground started to shake. Luckily, Sparta jumped out from the cave, with Major right behind him. They raced over to where Dark is standing. A herd of ragers shot out from the ground and Dawntay appeared out from no where.**

** ''I knew you idiots would come and find her.'' Dawntay spoke angrily. ''And now you will die for it!'' Dawntay added ordering his ragers to attack. **

** "No!" Sparta growled. "You'll be the one to pay for what you have done!" Major, Dark, and Sparta braced themselves for the attack. **_**There's hundredths of them**_**. Sparta managed to pull himself up after killing off over five ragers. Doesn't matter how many they killed, they just kept coming. Dawntay laughed, he knew they are no match.**

** "Hang on!" Major called to Dark. Dark fell on the ground by a rager stabbing him in the side. Major raced up beside him, taking down any rager that came his way. Sparta noticed Dark is already badly hurt. Sparta frowned and made his way near the others. He sliced his sword at them, hundreds by the hundreds. **

** "Watch out!" Sparta warned. A rager twice their size snuck up behind Major, stabbing right through his stomach. Sparta watched Major fall to the ground, he grew more angry as he kept fighting. I watched helplessly.**

** "Sparta!" I cried. "Please hang on! Please don't die!" I was weakened by a huge wound on my side, that kept oozing blood. Major and Dark are already down on the ground, barely breathing. Sparta fell to his knees. Dawntay beckoned the ragers away, as he stepped forward.**

** ''You shouldn't have gotten involved. Now you see what happens.'' Dawntay announced as he pulled out his sword. ''And now you will join everyone else.'' Tears ran down my face. The full moon started to pull out from the clouds. My heart filled with all emotions all at once. **

** "No!" I wailed. Pain started to rush down my body. Dawntay almost slashed Sparta, but he turned around to see me getting angrier and angrier.**

** My eyes started to blaze red. Claws started grow out of my fingers. My hair started to turn from black and blond to black and silver. Black angel wings sprouted from my back. **

_** The Moon Spirit, but how?**_** Sparta thought holding his last breath. I slowly stood up. The chains caught on fire and melted from my grip. My fierce red eyes settled on Dawntay. I made my claws turn into flames. Dawntay summoned the ragers after me. I pulled down the mask from my face and breathed fire on them; they were all taken down within a single breath. I slowly halted in front of Dawntay. My eyes are full of hatred, anger, and pain. **

** "Surprised?" I growled. "So am I!" **

** "Either way you don't stand a chance!" Dawntay spat. How could Dawntay passably pull himself out of this one? I knew I finally had him. After all this time. After all this suffering and killing of innocents, I finally had him, right where I wanted him. The gods were right when they said I was the reincarnation of the Moon Spirit. Now I finally came face to face with Dawntay.**

** ''Impressive.'' Dawntay commented. I didn't say anything, but glance at Sparta. Dawntay launched at me, but I ducked his attack and clawed his side. He got back on the ground almost stumbling. He looked at his side. He steadied his gaze back on me. Their was defiantly no mercy left in my heart. I grabbed a chain off of one of the rager's neck and swung it down. When I did that it formed blue fire around it. I could feel Dawntays heart race.**

** He ran forward full speed and stabbed me in the side with his sword. I wailed but jabbed him in the stomach with my sharp claws. He jumped back kneeling in pain. He shook his head and quickly stood back up. He raced forward dodging the chain and crushed my head into the ground. I stabbed my claws into his chest. He back off as I stood back up, blood started too drip from my eyes. His eyes started to blaze red, razor sharp fangs grew from his mouth. He charged at me, digging his teeth into my neck. I gasped in pain, he started to draw so much blood I started to feel dizzy. I shook my head and threw him off of me. He noticed the sun was approaching.**

** ''We will carry this back on soon.'' Dawntay announced, as he disappeared.**

** ''Nooo!'' I yelled. **_**I could have had him!**_** I scolded myself. When the sun was over headed I turned back to my original self. I raced over where Sparta was laying.**

** ''Sparta?'' I whispered trying to hold back from crying.''Sparta?'' I repeated over and over. Suddenly I saw someone coming towards me. I stood up, ready to be attacked. But it wasn't who I expected it to be.**

** ''Greetings Soneyu, I have been waiting.'' The person called from beyond.**

** ''Who are you?'' I asked.**

** ''My name is Fall, but you know me as the Water Spirit.'' Fall smiled stopping in front of me. Fall went on about how I had to have my blessing and why.**

** ''That's great and all, but can you bring back my friends?'' I pleaded. Fall nodded. She grabbed the heart shaped crystal around her neck and spoke some ancient words. Suddenly, after a few heart beats Sparta rose up. Major and Dark got up looking very confused.**

** ''Sparta!'' I said felling relived.**

** ''Are you ready for your blessing?'' Fall asked. I nodded my eyes lit up with excitement. Fall took me by the fountain. Fall spoke some words then told I to drink some of its waters. I did as I was told. Suddenly my eyes turned silver for a moment, then went back to icy-blue. Then I finally became a halfa, by growing these weird looking ears and a fluffy black and white tail.**

** "Wow." Sparta said staring at me.**

** "I don't think anyone will recognize you." Major commented.**

** "I can't look that different. Do I?" I added. I quickly looked down into the water. I was amazed on how different I looked. **_**I didn't look that much different, just my ears and tail.**_

** "Oh lord to the heavens light." I responded. I slightly tugged on my left ear.**

** "Well?" Sparta asked.**

** "I thought I was just getting new powers. But she turned me into a halfa!" I yelped in surprise.**

** "The gods must have something really big planned out for you." Fall said observing me. "But don't worry. You will be getting your next blessing soon."**

** "Huh?" I flinched my head back.**

** "You don't think you get one tiny blessing and it's over with do yuh?" Fall laughed a little.**

** "That's what I was thinking at lest." Major put in.**

** "Don't be in shock. I will get someone to inform you when it's time. Or the gods will let me know if they want it to be sooner or later." Fall replied.**

** "So what are my new powers?" I asked. She nodded her head and smiled.**

** "Metamorph," She replied. "What ever animal you have petted or touched you can turn into it."**

** "Oh, wow," I wailed. "I've never seen anyone be able to do that! I didn't even know or think it was possible!"**

** "Yes," She nodded. "That's because only spirits and halfa's can perform it." I nodded my head and glanced at the others.**

** "We have to get back to the guild as soon as possible!" I remarked. "Thank you Fall! I'll never, ever forget you!" We took off racing through the cave **

**Chapter23**

** Two weeks after we made it to the Water Spirit. Things were going a little off back at the guild.**

** ''What do you mean we have to leave!'' Stratis yelled, surprised to see Shadow suggesting something so stupid. "We can't leave are you crazy? Have you lost your mind?"**

** ''We can't just sit here and let them kill us all!'' Shadow retorted. They argued for awhile, and during. Dragon found some survivors, Troy and Jewlea.**

** ''Do you think we will have to leave?'' Troy asked Dragon. Dragon shook his head.**

** ''I don't know,'' Dragon answered." I hope not though, but either way we can't just let them waltz up in here and kill us."**

** "True. But there has to be something we can possibly do." Troy retorted.**

** "Sure there is. But what?" Dragon asked watching them.**

** "I don't know. But just something. You know what I mean." Troy said crossing his arms.**

** "Yeah." Dragon said nodding his head. Dragon ignored their fighting and continued to show the two newcomers around.**

** "We can't go into the training hallow anymore. So we train in the back of the guild, beyond the gate." Dragon announced**

** "So how often will we have to train?" Jewlea asked.**

** "Normally till Stratis thinks you're good on your own." Dragon replied.**

** "Hmm..I'm guessing he requires us to be as powerful as we can get?" Troy asked**

** "Pretty much." Dragon said nodding his head. Troy just shook his head and held his hands behind his head. He watched some people fix up around the guild. He noticed someone staring at him. **_**Ruby.**_** He stared at her for a second than caught back up with Dragon.**

** "Do we get invaded a lot?" Troy asked.**

** "Sometimes." Dragon admitted.**

** "Sounds. Interesting." Troy said nodding his head. He caught Dragon giving him a quick glare. Troy shrugged his shoulders and went to check out the back gate. He noticed Cloud was staring at him by the fountain.**

** "Hey Troy," Hazel smiled. "Come here." Troy came over to her and glanced at Cloud.**

** "This is Cloud," Hazel introduced. "He'll be helping you with your training." **

** "Nice to meet you," Troy nodded. He was going to shake his hand, but his scent made him freeze. Cloud glared at him, something about Troy made him uneasy. Troy glared at Cloud back, they both recognized each others scent.**

** "This should be interesting," Cloud growled. Troy narrowed his eyes as Hazel walked away.**

** "No kidding," Troy retorted. They glared at each other for awhile. "This is going to be a problem." Troy sighed and scratched his head, Clouds eyes darkened.**

** "You're right," Cloud agreed. "We may come from to different classes, but that doesn't mean we can't pretend to like each other?"**

** "Yes," Troy agreed. "We can do that. Just ignore each others scent." Nail halted in front of the gate when he spotted Troy. Troy already knew he was there my his scent. "There's more of us?" Cloud nodded his head.**

** "He comes from your blood." Cloud growled. "You should know him." Cloud beckoned Nail to come over. **

** "Yes?" Nail gulped. "Oh great." Troy glared at him.**

** "You do realize Nathan has no idea where you are?" Troy growled. "He's been searching everywhere for you!" Nail shrugged his shoulders.**

** "So?" Nail retorted. "I left there, so what? It's not like I was needed." Nail walked away from them, back into the mansion.**

** Saka's at the back gate on guard duty, but she always had to complain about something even if it's really dumb.**

** ''Why can't I take a break, I was guarding yesterday!'' Saka complained. "Isn't there someone else that can guard?"**

** "No. Now be quiet!" Kilk snapped. "At this rate we might as well get a guard dog. Even a brainless monkey wouldn't complain as much as her." **

** "Well, my bad!" Saka snapped. **

** "Just shut up. We will get someone to take your place here in a few minutes!" Kilk growled. Suddenly, they saw someone appear in front of the front gate, she stepped in with two other people. Everyone gathered around. Everyone was silent at first. But gasps and cheering flooded around the hideout.**

** ''Soneyu, Sparta you're actually back!'' Hazel announced happily along with everyone else. Stratis and Shadow appeared outside to see they where right. Sparta and me had finally returned after all this time. **_**Now maybe we can get everything settled and straightened out. So much confusion is going around, I'll be surprised if we live long enough to get it all figured out!**_

**Chapter24 **

**Two weeks after we made it to the Water Spirit. Things were going a little off back at the guild.**

**''What do you mean we have to leave!'' Stratis yelled, surprised to see Shadow suggesting something so stupid. "We can't leave are you crazy? Have you lost your mind?"**

**''We can't just sit here and let them kill us all!'' Shadow retorted. They argued for awhile, and during. Dragon found some survivors, Troy and Jewlea.**

**''Do you think we will have to leave?'' Troy asked Dragon. Dragon shook his head.**

**''I don't know,'' Dragon answered." I hope not though, but either way we can't just let them waltz up in here and kill us."**

"**True. But there has to be something we can possibly do." Troy retorted.**

"**Sure there is..but what?" Dragon asked watching them.**

"**I don't know just something. You know what I mean," Troy said crossing his arms.**

"**Yeah," Dragon said nodding his head. Dragon ignored their fighting and continued to show the two newcomers around.**

"**We can't go into the training hallow anymore. So we train in the back of the guild, beyond the gate." Dragon announced**

"**So how often will we have to train?" Jewlea asked.**

"**Normally till Stratis thinks you're good on your own." Dragon replied.**

"**Hmm..I'm guessing he requires us to be as powerful as we can get?" Troy asked**

"**Pretty much." Dragon said nodding his head. Troy just shook his head and held his hands behind his head. He watched some people fix up around the guild. He noticed someone staring at him. **_**Ruby.**_** He stared at her for a second than caught back up with Dragon.**

"**Do we get invaded a lot?" Troy asked.**

"**Sometimes." Dragon admitted.**

"**Sounds. Interesting." Troy said nodding his head. He caught Dragon giving him a quick glare.**

**Saka was at the back gate on guard duty, but she always had to complain about something even if it's really dumb.**

**''Why can't I take a break, I was guarding yesterday!'' Saka complained. "Isn't there someone else that can guard?"**

"**No. Now be quiet!" Kilk snapped."At this rate we might as well get a guard dog. Even a brainless monkey wouldn't complain as much as her." **

"**Well, my bad!" Saka snapped. **

"**Just shut up. We will get someone to take your place here in a few minutes!" Kilk growled. Suddenly they saw someone appear in front of the front gate, she stepped in with two other people. Everyone gathered around. Everyone was silent at first. But gasps and cheering flooded around the hideout.**

**''Soneyu, Sparta you're actually back!'' Hazel announced happily along with everyone else. Stratis and Shadow appeared outside to see they where right. Sparta and me had finally returned after all this time.**

**To be continuted..**


End file.
